


It's About the Timing

by Aobiscotti



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, hot kitchen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobiscotti/pseuds/Aobiscotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Tae visiting the cinnamon love shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned though a conversation with tumblr user koujakrude

“…I thought I told you not to wait up.”

With a sheepish smile Aoba looks down into the coffee mug he holds with both hands, flakes of undissolved cinnamon still swirling on the surface. The scent drifting from his coffee was supposed to tide him over until he could have the real thing, smell it on Mink’s skin and in his hair. If only he’d come a little closer, maybe Aoba could taste it on him too— a quick peck on his lips would grant as much.

The heavy sigh that falls from Mink’s lips sounds tired, indicative of all the nights this week he’s already gotten home later than usual. His slow footsteps across the tile reverberate in the silence that consumes their house. But they’re still careful, knowing that at this hour Tae is off sleeping in the spare room as she has been for the past week and a half. It wasn’t like she was going to come all the way out from Midorijima to stay for a few days. She deserved to see how her grandson was living now, and what kind of care Mink had been treating him with. And then there was the fact that she had never formally met the man Aoba now shared his days with in the first place— but all of this was remedied now.

“I felt bad going to bed without you.. again,” he says with a shrug, getting up from the kitchen table to meet Mink half way, “I—“

“Don’t,” comes the abrasive word that cuts him off, sent without hesitation from Mink’s lips. He’s stressed. Aoba can tell. He doesn’t blame him though; providing for another person can’t be easy on him. Mink has to feed another mouth, especially with all the cooking Aoba and Tae spend their time doing together as she teaches him her methods and recipes. Mink has to rise earlier in the morning to gather and split more firewood to provide the warmth that Tae is used to in Midorijima. And he feels that he has to do this all himself, accepting none of the help his lover offers him because it is his obligation alone to gain Tae’s respect, leave a good and lasting impression on her.

That also means no fucking around at night— Mink has been pretty adamant about that. Alone time has been written out of the equation lately and Aoba has a sneaking suspicion that that is part of what’s making him so tense. Mink has hardly touched him, not even casually, likely to resist the temptation that could build out of a simple kiss. The deep furrow in Mink’s brow, the way he crosses his arms and averts his eyes, it all keeps him on the defensive. But Aoba can’t stand to look at him like that, troubled and tired, and decides it’s time to disarm him.

Aoba looks him straight in the face, waiting to see the taller man’s golden eyes flicker to his own when he grabs his arms and gently moves them, unfolds them. The fact that Mink doesn’t entirely resist speaks volumes to him without truly saying a word. With his chest unguarded, Aoba slips his arms around Mink’s thick waist between the layer created by his shirt and the bulky coat that he’s always found flattering on Mink’s muscular body. Even after walking home in the cold, this is the warmth he’s missed radiating off of this man and onto his cheek. Aoba sighs contentedly into his chest, waiting to feel Mink reciprocate in some way, perhaps putting an arm around his own waist or pressing his lips to his head of blue hair.

But he doesn’t. After letting Aoba touch him and feel his heat only briefly, Mink grows tense again and steps backward out of the shorter man’s grasp. He sighs for the second time since getting home, this time in a very put-upon manner, closing his eyes.

“Mink…”

He’s too caught up in finding the right words, thinking maybe he can offer Mink some comfort that way instead, to fully notice what the older man is doing, gradually shifting forwards as though he’s fighting himself to stay away— which he is. When Aoba looks up from staring at his socks, he finds himself staring at Mink, kissing Mink, all within the span of half a second because he was that close and Aoba failed to notice.

Their lips meet and part gently at first, almost cautiously, before Aoba feels Mink’s hunger spill over the floodgates of his control. He feverishly focuses on Aoba’s lower lip as his arms snake around the other’s waist, guiding him backwards until he’s pressed up against the kitchen counter. A small, surprised noise sounds from him, the hybrid of a gasp and a moan, only to be swallowed by Mink.

Aoba tries his best to keep up with the pace, breaking the kiss and taking the cue to hop up onto the cold surface with Mink’s help, calloused hands grasping at his thighs and spreading them. Positing his body between Aoba’s legs, he doesn’t immediately reignite their kiss, studying his lover’s flushed face and heavily lidded eyes. Mink is asking permission to continue like he tends to do and Aoba can do nothing but comply, nodding slowly before he moves his grip from the edge of the counter to grasp Mink’s coat, pulling him in. One hand manages to slip up into his thick, dark hair, fingers curling and very gently tugging at his roots as a plea for more. He’s missed this rush, the heat of their bodies pressed together, tongues rolling against each other’s, Mink working his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt with no hesitation whatsoever.

Aoba shoves him away, and look of confusion crosses the angles and planes of his features. Before it can evolve to worry, he understands what Aoba is doing, wordlessly helping him pull his shirt off his rapidly rising and falling chest— it’s become unnecessary.

“I want… more—  _you,_  I want you…” he breathes, trying to keep his voice down as Mink’s lips redirect to his neck, one hand pressing into the small of his back and the other venturing up to Aoba’s lips, fingers brushing them, waiting to silence his voice if he gets too loud. He has ideas too, pushing at Mink’s shoulders again, but this time only to get that coat off him. Aoba wants to feel his skin, his heat, flush against Mink’s dark, rich flesh. With a sharp exhale as he breaks from Aoba’s skin, several intense red marks left from his lips. His low pants, his hot breath falls on the younger man’s collarbone as he shrugs off the coat, letting it pool on the floor carelessly. Aoba stoops his head to capture Mink in another open mouthed kiss, slender fingers attacking the buttons of his shirt until it’s completely open and their chests can be pressed together, heat exchanged without a barrier. Aoba grows louder as their hips grind together; it’s getting harder to contain the sounds he’s making between just their lips. This is exactly what kept Mink away, knowing this would happen and that he wouldn’t want to stop it.

Mink breaks away, creating unwanted space between their bodies. It has to be done.

“Aoba—“

He has to choke back a deep throated groan when Aoba reaches down between his legs, pushing the boundaries and palming his erection through his pants. But he has to resist, regain his composure and control before—

That sound was  _not_ the house settling. It was far too deliberate; in fact, they know that sound. It’s that one creaky floorboard right before the wood transitions into tile flooring. Mink doesn’t dare turn around, just lowering his head and sighing defeatedly, but Aoba looks up to see what he really doesn’t want to. But at least he doesn’t have to look her in the eye. He just stares, frozen and helplessly at Tae’s back as she casually retreats back to her room, shaking her head and likely muttering something out of earshot.

Mink doesn’t need to worry, he’s surely left a lasting impression now. 


End file.
